


You Were Born To Meet Me

by exocara



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AKA Byakuran wins, Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, but there's no mafia, not really non-con but that tag works just as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/exocara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Sawada Tsunayoshi. Give him to me.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gesso Byakuran, leader of the Millefiore, had taken over the world. Whatever he wanted he would have. Sawada Tsunayoshi was no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Born To Meet Me

_“Arrivederci, Vongola Decimo.”_

_A gunshot, a piercing pain. Red staining white, pooling in his palm. He expected this, but he had hoped,_ god _he had hoped that…_

_A man with wdacvsj hair and dfoiioaijdpa—_

Tsuna’s eyes snapped open, his breath coming in quick pants and his pulse racing. A dream, it was just a dream. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

“Is something wrong, Tsunayoshi?”

Tsuna jumped, not expecting anyone to be in his room. He scrambled to sit up, not wanting to seem disrespectful in the presence of anyone, much less this person. The bed was soft and the sheets were smooth silk, making it hard for Tsuna to push himself up. This made the person laugh.

“It’s alright, Tsunayoshi,” Byakuran said with a smile. “You don’t have to be so tense around me. Just be yourself.”

“U-um, okay.” That was something Tsuna could not do. Even though he was living a life in luxury, even though he would get anything he asked for, even though he had this person, this wolf in sheep’s clothing, appearing to be totally and utterly dedicated to him, he would never forget that he was only here to maintain the peace.

Gesso Byakuran, leader of the Millefiore, had taken over the world. It was a short and violent process, taking only a few years to complete. Those who did not submit to his rule were executed or brainwashed, depending on his mood. Truly, he was powerful beyond imagination.

Tsuna’s father had been part of the resistance faction, damning Tsuna to a life of fighting against a tyrannical ruler. However, everything changed when Byakuran had caught sight of Tsuna that one fateful day.

Byakuran was capricious and fickly and nothing held his attention for more than a month, whether he managed to get it or not. Nothing but Tsuna, apparently.

When Byakuran caught sight of Tsuna, it was the start of hell. Before, Byakuran didn’t quite care about the resistance but after that day, he paid special attention to it, using his forces to crush it again and again, always demanding for one thing.

_“Sawada Tsunayoshi. Give him to me.”_

His parents had been adamant not to give him up, saying that it would only be time before Byakuran would lose interest. They didn’t have to pass Tsuna over to him, they didn’t have to  _abandon_  Tsuna to Byakuran Gesso.

Days turned to week and then to months. Half a year passed with no decrease in attention from Byakuran and—

The life of one boy compared to the lives of the entire resistance. It wasn’t a difficult choice to make.

-o-

“What would you like for breakfast, Tsunayoshi?”

_My mother’s cooking._  Tsuna thought. “Anything,” he said instead. “I don’t really have a preference.”

“You’re  _lying_.” There was still a smile on Byakuran’s face but his eyes were cold. Dark. It made a chill run down Tsuna’s spine.

“I-I… won’t mind fried eggs?” he stuttered out, hoping to any god that ever existed that Byakuran would accept the answer. To his relief, Byakuran’s expression lightened up and he immediately gave Tsuna’s order to the chef.

It should be intoxicating, to have the most power man in the world at his beck and call, catering to his every whim, but all Tsuna could feel was ice in his chest.

_Blood stained the floor of the room, seeping into carpet. They would have to replace it, Tsuna thought hysterically to himself. Dull eyes stared at him, as if the man was accusing him._

_(You did this to me. This is your fault.)_

_Tsuna could feel bile rising in his throat and he quickly clamped his hands over his mouth. Perhaps he could prevent himself from vomiting that way. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Byakuran standing beside him, smiling at him in a pleased manner._

_“Why?” Tsuna whispered._

_“You said you didn’t really like him,” Byakuran answered simply._

_(I did this for you.)_

Byakuran Gesso was dangerous. This was a fact that Tsuna would never allow himself to forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me how this is + points for improvement! Also, I’m not sure if there are people who are going to rescue him. 
> 
> Tsuna did not volunteer for this. He did not want this. But he can’t say no to the leader of the resistance.


End file.
